An underground reservoir is an underground cavity, formation or tank that contains a fluid medium. A common example of such a reservoir is a well, which is a boring into the Earth that is designed to bring up a substance, such as water or petroleum oil hydrocarbons to the surface. In fields of such underground reservoirs, it can be important to know whether two reservoirs are fluidly interconnected. In other circumstances it is important to know if a container is leaking into its surroundings. Such connectivity can be difficult to determine, and so a need exists to develop systems and methods that enable the determination of the connectivity between any of a plurality of wells.